


Dazzlin' lights

by ghostofthejungle



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Flashborg - Freeform, Fluff, I forgot how to plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, More fireworks, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, That's the most cliche thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/pseuds/ghostofthejungle
Summary: "You know… when I was younger and I was afraid of something, like a school test, my mother always told me to relax, to remember that it was not that bad, that I didn't need to save the world". Barry hesitated; he wasn't sure he wanted to continue, but Victor was clearly waiting for something to come after. "I'd really need someone telling me what to do now 'cause, well, it seems I actually have to save the world this time."Victor, not really knowing what to answer, took Barry's hand and placed it closer to the bright red light emanated from his chest, as it was the only part of his metal body that still emitted a sort of warmth."Maybe you should just remember that you don't have to do it alone"(Long story short, I felt the need to imagine a Covid-Free end of the year.)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Victor Stone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Dazzlin' lights

That spot of the bay between Gotham and Metropolis was a beautiful and quiet place to take shelter in, especially on New year's Eve, as it was completely deserted: people would rather spend the night with friends and families in some crowded square, waiting for the countdown to begin and dealing with a lot of social situations Barry wanted to avoid with all of his heart.  
In the end, he kinda enjoyed being there on his own; there was a sort of pleasant melancholy surrounding him, as if he knew, deep down, that everything and everyone he was missing was not so far away or out of reach, after all.

That peace wasn't meant to last long anyway; the Earth was constantly under attack by now and it only was a matter of time before a new battle begun. He was ready to fight at any cost, as always, but sometimes the huge amount of responsibility was just too much to carry.  
And that definitely was one of those "I'd-really-enjoy-being-an-ordinary-person" moments.  
  
Those gloomy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps drawing nearer, which he quickly recognized without even turning around.

"I thought I'd find you here" Victor greeted, approaching closer to the corner Barry was standing by.

"And I was sure you'd come" he answered, miraculously holding his tongue before adding " _I was hoping so hard you would_ ".

Despite being very happy to see him, the speedster couldn't deny he felt a bit disheartened; he hoped that at least Victor would have spent that day in a more... _normal_ way, now that he finally begun to appreciate his new life. But it was to be expected; he still needed time to get used to other people's reactions and still tended to avoid human contact if possible.  


Nevertheless, he seemed to feel comfortable around Barry - and it definitely was reciprocal.  
They were perfectly aware of their feelings towards each other, but they also were too scared and focused on their own insecurities to take a step forward; they both thought the other one deserved more, someone better than a half-robot or an exuberant guy who still couldn't find the right place in the world.  
After all the shit they had been through, they didn't even dare to contemplate the possibility of someone caring that much for them, nor the idea that their life and happiness could be so important for another person. It just seemed too good to be true.

"You know… when I was younger and I was afraid of something, like a school test, my mother always told me to relax, to remember that it was not that bad, that _I didn't need to save the world_ ". Barry hesitated; he wasn't sure he wanted to continue, but Victor was clearly waiting for something to come after. "I'd really need someone telling me what to do now 'cause, well, it seems I actually _have to save the world_ this time."  
  
Victor, not really knowing what to answer, took Barry's hand and placed it closer to the bright red light emanated from his chest, as it was the only part of his metal body that still emitted a sort of warmth.  
"Maybe you should just remember that you don't have to do it alone"  
  
Barry shyly squeezed his hand a bit tighter in return and rested his head on Vic's shoulder, 'till the sudden sound of fireworks announced the end of the year and the midnight sky lightened up with colours so vivid and bright it was almost impossible to look directly at them without getting blind.  
Not that Barry really seemed to care about his sight; he probably was into a sort of trance, for he was looking up with pure awe in his eyes, leaning forward with his whole body as if he wanted to touch the dazzling lights with the tip of his nose.  
Victor couldn't help but constantly looking at him sideaways; seeing him so happy and lighthearted definitely was a beautiful way to start the year, and maybe… maybe it gave him an idea, most precisely the dumbest and most absurd idea a human or metahuman being could ever have.  
  
"Do you want to take a closer look?" he innocently asked. Barry, despite not even understanding what he meant, nodded his head so hard it could have easily popped off his body, fully regretting it when Victor picked him up and - before having time to change his mind - started to fly as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
" _WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!-"_ Well, the answer was pretty obvious and Vic couldn't hear him anyway because of the deafening noises. But his cybernetic brain could scan people, couldn't it? That bastard definitely knew that Barry was freaking out and _yet_ he kept going upper and upper, until he supposedly stopped in the middle of the damned sky.  
It was hard for Barry to tell for sure, as he was fully focused on keeping his eyes wide shut and ignoring Victor's laugh. He would have gladly electrocuted him but it definitely was counter-productive in that moment.  
"Trust me" Vic tried to soothe him, holding him as close and tight as possible, "look down, you won't fall or die and you won't regret it".  
  
It took a great deal of courage, but at that point it was at least worth a try. Barry slowly managed to open one eye, tilting his head down just the bare minimum. And gosh, he hated to admit it but Victor was definitely right.  
They were literally _above_ the fireworks, it was a surreal scenery and it looked like a slow-motion movie frame, or a kind of blurred dream, yet it felt so _real_ and close at the same time. The reflection of the coloured fireworks painted the rippled surface of the water, while flashes of light brightened the sky for a couple of seconds before vanishing and then blazing again.  
They didn't even know how much time they spent there, maybe a couple of minutes, maybe an hour. It felt like a lifetime, but all the time they spent together never seemed to be enough anyway.  
The fireworks were still going when Barry slightly moved to rest his head on Victor's chest, looking at him so sweetly that Vic totally forget about the fireworks for a moment. To be honest, he actually forgot everything but the person in his arms.  
They were so close he could feel Barry's breath tickling the remaining part of his human face, as well as the heat of his fingertip that lightly caressed the corner of Vic's mouth.  
  
"Do you mind if I close my eyes for a short moment again?" Barry jokingly asked, while the lights down below were going more tenuous and feeble.   
"Definitely not" the other whispered, slowly closing the distance between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably no one reached the end of this mess, but after all the sh*t we've been through I'd like to wish you all the strenght, the support and the enthusiasm you need to make all your dreams come true in 2021! Happy new year to everyone! :)


End file.
